Where To?
by tmcala
Summary: "One question, soldier: how do we get home from here?" Nigel and Rachel go on a drive for the first day of summer. 1/362 fluff :D


**A/N: I'M DONE I'M DONE I'M DONE! A celebratory start of summer fic for me! There isn't enough Nigel/Rachel lovin' around here. And I've written a pointless summer fic for everyone else so they deserved it. **

The windows were down, the sun roof open, and the goodness of summer spilled into the car. Nigel drove lazily, one hand was thrown over the top of the wheel and the other lay out the window. He spread his fingers out, as if he could catch the warm sun.

The first day of summer. Never had he heard more beautiful words than those five. There was so much promise hidden in them. So much freedom. Nigel put on his sunglasses. They always made him feel a little more like himself. He looked at the girl to his right.

The sun caught her hair in such a way that it glowed. He loved how she always sat with her legs curled up beneath her, like she was at home on the couch and not in a car. She stuck her head out the open window as they flew by houses, trees, people. She let out a loud shout into the humid summer air. When she was done, she pulled her head inside; the wind had turned her cheeks slightly pink and her layered blonde hair was tousled about her face. She smiled a smile that seemed to take up her whole person.

"Where to?" Nigel asked her.

Rachel looked at him, surprised he was asking her. She lived for others. Student council, volunteering, so many committees. When was the last time someone asked her what _she_ wanted? Her eyebrows scrunched up as her hand made waves through the fresh air. "Anywhere but here." Rachel placed her head back against the headrest to look at her boyfriend. "Everywhere but here."

They had escaped the high school only moments before. Rachel glanced in the back seat where all their papers sat. She wanted so badly to throw them out the window and wave goodbye. Nigel would be upset at her if she did. Nigel. Rachel doubted if she could've made it through the year without him. He was so tense and on the ball, that he intimidated some people. But he was different around her, calmer, more carefree. When they were together, they off set each other perfectly.

The boy in question smiled a lopsided grin at her. "I'll see what I can do, Madam President."

Rachel glared at him, but her brown eyes were laughing. "I never want to hear those words directed at me again. Ever."

Nigel glanced at the massive watch on his wrist. "Your second term begins in 75 days, 15 hours, and…34 seconds. Live it up." Sometimes he worried about her, taking on so much responsibility. But she was the strongest person he had ever known and she took on all duties with such grace and surety. It was like Rachel had been born to lead.

"A count down. Cute, Nigel." She stretched her long, thin legs and set her ankles on the edge of the car. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. "I love summer."

Nigel made a sharp turn and slammed on the breaks. "OK, we're here." He unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out into the humid day. Rachel looked curiously at the boy, but did the same.

They were parked on the side of a small road. Completely surrounding them was a field. "Where are we, soldier?" Rachel asked him. She put her hands on her hips.

Nigel smiled at her and spread his arms out in front of him. "Anywhere. Everywhere."

"Oh, jeez, Nigel. I meant just get me out of the school. You didn't have to take us to the middle of nowhere." Rachel shook her head slowly while trying to keep a smile from spreading across her face. He was so strange sometimes.

The bald teenager turned his back to the field and stood in front of Rachel. "Just think about it for a second," he smiled. He threaded his fingers through hers and led her out into the grass. "This, this is our summer. It isn't really the middle of nowhere; it's just somewhere we've never been before. It's full of new things for us. For example, you will not be addressed as Madam President and I will not be quite so high strung."

Rachel's laugh rang out loudly across the flat expanse of land. "Fat chance."

"Just you wait, Miss McKenzie. It'll be beautiful." Nigel reached out to push some of her glowing hair behind her ear. His hand trailed down her cheek and rested against her neck. Their lips met only moments later. The kiss was just as sweet as the summer day and just as new as the field that stretched before them.

A different kiss than they usually shared, Rachel decided. A product of excitement. She slid her hands along his red t-shirt covered chest. "So, low-key Nigel, what else is on the schedule for today?" He always had a schedule, even when he was being 'spontaneous'.

He glanced at her over his sunglasses. "No schedule today. Summer doesn't need it." Nigel resisted the urge to glance at his watch.

Rachel smiled the stunning smile yet again. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. "Now we're talking," she whispered.

Nigel's breath caught as their lips came closer, closer…then, "Tag, you're it!" She screamed and pushed him lightly backwards. She took off running through the field. Rachel ran with abandon, as if she was throwing a problem to the wind with every step. Her golden hair flew out behind her and she kicked off her sandals without a second thought. He stood still for a second and did not chase after her. Nigel had never seen her looking so radiant and free. The promise of summer was exactly what his over-worked girlfriend had needed. "Come get me! And that's an order!" Her carefree laughter was carried to him on the breeze.

And he did. They ran through the field, letting the tall grass kiss their legs. Finally he caught up to her and lightly tackled her to ground. "Impressive," Rachel commented between deep breaths. She looked over at Nigel and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Nigel. This was exactly what I needed."

The boy nodded and kissed her hair. "Anytime, sir."

"One question, soldier: how do we get home from here?" Rachel looked at him expectedly.

Nigel said nothing for a few seconds before meeting her brown eyes. "I haven't the slightest idea." Realizing this, he sat up suddenly.

Rachel could've been mad, should've been mad. But, she found she wasn't. And she laughed harder than she could ever remember laughing. "Good thing we wanted to go everywhere this summer, right?"

**A/N: Honestly, there is nothing in the world I find cuter than when Rachel calls Nigel 'soldier'. And, I know I usually write Nigel as this quiet, broken soul, but I had this idea and they fit it best, so I strayed from my usually portrayal of Nigel. Maybe Rachel fixed him finally or something, I don't know. **


End file.
